urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Love Story series
A Love Story series by Christopher Moore. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Humor, Horror Brief Series Description or Overview You could call this series grim and gritty urban "fun"tasy, or you could call it paranormal sitcom noir. Whatever you call it, the books are hilariously funny one minute and horrendously dark and violent the next. The plots meander from place to place and character to character, with everything and everyone connected in both predictable and unpredictable ways. Characters appear out of nowhere and change the story line completely. And yet, no matter where these plots take us, we're chuckling—even laughing out loud—all along the way. Fang-tastic: Vampire Trilogy Books in Series Love Story series/Vampire Trilogy: #Bloodsucking Fiends (1995) #You Suck (2007) #Bite Me (2010) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Christopher Moore: Vampire Trilogy Setting * San Francisco * Las Vegas (Nevada) * Berkeley * Boston * Kona * Alaska * Indiana * Fairmont Places: Chinatown, Tenderloin (disreputable section of SF), Stanford, Nebel, Sind, Sonnenaufgang, Safeway: in San Francisco, Shop Vac Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, vampire cat, Foo dog, Rebirth, 'Glossary and Groups': * The Animals: The night shift crew at Safeway, includes: Troy Lee, Barry, Clint, Jeff, Gustavo, Drew, Lash * SF Police Department: World Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart ~ Sources: * Love Story Series ~ Shelfari * Fang-tastic Fiction To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn... Author Christopher Moore * Website: Christopher Moore | The Official Site of Christopher Moore Bio:Christopher Moore is the author of eleven novels, including the international bestsellers, Lamb, A Dirty Job and You Suck. His latest novel is Fool, a retelling of King Lear from the perspective of Pocket, the Fool. Chris was born in Toledo, Ohio and grew up in Mansfield, Ohio. His father was a highway patrolman and his mother sold major appliances at a department store. He attended Ohio State University and Brooks Institute of Photography in Santa Barbara. He moved to California when he was 19 years old and lived on the Central Coast until 2003, when he moved to Hawaii. ~ more: Biography | Christopher Moore Cover Artist Artist: Publishing Information Publishers: Harper Collins, Simon and Schuster *Author page: Christopher Moore from HarperCollins Publishers *Author page: Christopher Moore | Official Publisher Page *Bk-1: Paperback, 300 pages, Pub: June 1st 2004 by HarperCollins—ISBN: 0060735414 *Bk-2: Paperback, 328 pages, Pub: January 16th 2007 by William Morrow & Company—ISBN: 0060590297 *BK-3: Hardcover, First Edition, 309 pages, Pub: March 23rd 2010 by HarperCollins William Morrow—ISBN: 0061779725 *Bk-3: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: March 8th 2011 by William Morrow Paperbacks—ISBN: 0061779733 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Bloodsucking Fiends (1995): Jody never asked to become a vampire. But when she wakes up under an alley Dumpster with a badly burned arm, an aching neck, superhuman strength, and a distinctly Nosferatuan thirst, she realizes the decision has been made for her. Making the transition from the nine-to-five grind to an eternity of nocturnal prowlings is going to take some doing, however, and that's where C. Thomas Flood fits in. A would-be Kerouac from Incontinence, Indiana, Tommy (to his friends) is biding his time night-clerking and frozen-turkey bowling in a San Francisco Safeway. But all that changes when a beautiful undead redhead walks through the door ... and proceeds to rock Tommy's life—and afterlife—in ways he never imagined possible. ~ Bloodsucking Fiends (A Love Story, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—You Suck (2007): Being undead sucks. Literally. Just ask C. Thomas Flood. Waking up after a fantastic night unlike anything he's ever experienced, he discovers that his girlfriend, Jody, is a vampire. And surprise! Now he's one, too. For some couples, the whole biting-and-blood thing would have been a deal breaker. But Tommy and Jody are in love, and they vow to work through their issues. But word has it that the vampire who initially nibbled on Jody wasn't supposed to be recruiting. Even worse, Tommy's erstwhile turkey-bowling pals are out to get him, at the urging of a blue-dyed Las Vegas call girl named (duh) Blue. ~ Goodreads | You Suck (A Love Story, #2) by Christopher Moore ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Bite Me (2010): The city of San Francisco is being stalked by a huge shaved vampyre cat named Chet, and only I, Abby Normal, emergency backup mistress of the Greater Bay Area night, and my manga-haired love monkey, Foo Dog, stand between the ravenous monster and a bloody massacre of the general public. Whoa. And this is a love story? Yup. 'Cept there's no whining. See, while some lovers were born to run, Jody and Tommy were born to bite. Well, reborn, that is, now that they're vampires. Good thing theirs is an undying love, since their Goth Girl Friday, Abby Normal, imprisoned them in a bronze statue. Abby wants to be a bloodsucking fiend, too, but right now she's really busy with other stuff, like breaking in a pair of red vinyl thigh-high Skankenstein® platform boots and wrangling her Ph.D.-candidate boyfriend, Steve (the love monkey). And then there's that vampire cat Chet, who's getting bigger and smarter--and thirstier--by the minute. Abby thought she and Steve could handle the kitty cat on their own, mais non . . . Before you can say "OMG! WTF?" Tommy and Jody are sprung from captivity, and join forces with Abby, Steve, the frozen-turkey-bowling Safeway crew, the Emperor of San Francisco and his trusty dogs Lazarus and Bummer, Abby's gay Goth friend Jared, and SF's finest Cavuto and Rivera to hunt big cat and save the city. And that's when the fun really begins. ~ Goodreads | Bite Me (A Love Story, #3) First Sentences * Book 1: Sundown painted purple across the great Pyramid while the Emperor enjoyed a steaming whiz against a dumpster in the alley below. * Bbook 2: “You bitch, you killed me! You suck!” * Bbook 3: The city of San Francisco is being stalked by a huge, shaved vampyre cat named Chet, and only I, Abby Normal, emergency backup mistress of the Greater Bay Area night, and my manga-haired love monkey, Foo Dog, stand between the ravenous monster and a bloody massacre of the general public. Quotes *Love Story Series ~ Shelfari — lists of quotes for each book *Christopher Moore (author) - Wikiquote Read Alikes (similar elements) * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI * Vampyres of Hollywood series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter See Category links at bottom of page Trivia *Lists That Contain Bite Me (A Love Story, #3) by Christopher Moore *Lists That Contain You Suck (A Love Story, #2) by Christopher Moore *Lists That Contain Bite Me (A Love Story, #3) by Christopher Moore See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books by Christopher Moore | Christopher Moore *Goodreads | A Love Story series by Christopher Moore * Christopher Moore ~ FF * Love Story - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Love Story Series ~ Shelfari * Love Story Book Series in Order ~ Book Series in Order * Love Story | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Christopher Moore - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christopher Moore: VAMPIRE TRILOGY *Christopher Moore : NPR The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christopher Moore: VAMPIRE TRILOGY * Love Story Series ~ Shelfari *Christopher Moore wiki Author: *Christopher Moore | The Official Site of Christopher Moore *Christopher Moore (author) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Christopher Moore (Author of Lamb) *Cover Gallery | Christopher Moore *Chapter 1 Guide | Sacre Bleu Chapter Guide *Christopher Moore Author Page Interviews: *Book Reviews and More: Christopher Moore - Author Profile Community and Fan Sites: *bbs.chrismoore.com -- Forum Index *Christopher Moore - FB *Christopher Moore (TheAuthorGuy) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Bloodsucking Fiends (1995).jpg|1. Bloodsucking Fiends (2004 paperback—A Love Story #1) by Christopher Moore|link=http://www.chrismoore.com/books/bloodsucking-fiends/ 1996 Bloodsucking Fiends- A Love Story (A Love Story #1) by Christopher Moore.jpg|1. Bloodsucking Fiends (1996 paperback—A Love Story series) by Christopher Moore ~ GR link|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/538253.Bloodsucking_Fiends 1995hc Bloodsucking Fiends- A Love Story (A Love Story #1) by Christopher Moore.jpg|1. Bloodsucking Fiends: A Love Story (1995 hc—A Love Story series) by Christopher Moore|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1073642.Bloodsucking_Fiends You Suck (A Love Story #2) by Christopher Moore.jpg|2. You Suck (2007 hardcover—A Love Story series) by Christopher Moore - Excerpt|link=http://www.chrismoore.com/books/you-suck/ Bite Me (A Love Story #3) by Christopher Moore.gif|3. Bite Me: A Love Story (2010 hc—A Love Story series) by Christopher Moore|link=http://www.chrismoore.com/books/bite-me-a-love-story/ 2011 pb-Bite Me (A Love Story #3) by Christopher Moore.jpg|3. Bite Me (2011 paperback—A Love Story #3) by Christopher Moore|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8570832-bite-me Category:Series Category:Vampires Category:Female Lead Category:Humor Category:Vampire Animals, Beasts, Creatures Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Set in Boston Category:Globe Hopping Category:Super Animals Category:Barghests & other big Black Dogs Category:Male Authors